


Bloody Mary

by danithemani, Ice_Deathh



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, BDSM, Biting, Daddy Kink, F/M, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 15:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15173210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danithemani/pseuds/danithemani, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Deathh/pseuds/Ice_Deathh
Summary: Written by the lovely and talented Ice_Deathh, whose charitable hands allowed me to proofread a roleplay into the proper fanfiction format it deserved.





	Bloody Mary

**Author's Note:**

> Written by the lovely and talented Ice_Deathh, whose charitable hands allowed me to proofread a roleplay into the proper fanfiction format it deserved.

The main character shivered as she waited on the doorstep. Her arms were covered with a thin cardigan and her mind full of the scattered thoughts of Saeyoung's new invention - some sort of robotic cat. If it were anyone else, she would have thought it odd - the cool autumn air tickling her nose - but it was Saeyoung, and she didn't mind giving weight to his flights of fancy. Her fingers pressed against the doorbell and 

"Oh hey there MC," 

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://ko-fi.com/C0C8ISCF) If you really, really like my work or are just into sending good vibes in the form of monetary compensation, [Support Me on Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/C0C8ISCF)  
>  Every little bit helps - but my work will always be free and open to the public. Please only help if you can. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
